Somewhere Out There
by twistedjunjun20
Summary: All the Senshi have found their soul mates, but what happens when their children come from the future. Will their children find their soul mates too?


Title: Somewhere Out There

Author: Neo-Queen Lita aka JunJun

Emails: or 

Rating: PG-12 to R

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko and Co. owns all the patents to it, so I can't claim anything. The only thing that I can claim is that this is my own story and no one else's. The song for this fic is called, "Somewhere Out There". It is sung by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram. I don't own Gundam Wing either. I wish I did though. (Throughout this story, Duo's 'girlfriend', who shall remain nameless cough Becka cough makes a few surprise appearances.) I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. The Gundam Angels, Stef, and Aurora are owned by Becka. I don't own Disney or any of its characters either (They appear for not even half a paragraph, but I still have to put the disclaimer). I don't own Utena either.

Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone that who has helped me through this tough year. I would like to especially thank Neo-Queen Raye, who has been bugging me about updating the website, Chibi-Usa, who has always been there for me, Ice Angel, who HAD to get her hair but short like Mercury's (hehehehehe, just kidding), Usagi, who helped me when I was hurt and in need of assistance (thanks from the bottom of my heart), my mom, Sailor Jupiter, who is only 5 month and 19 days older than me, my aunts, Katie aka Sailor Ceres Ceres, and my friend Katie, who has been with me since 2nd or 3rd grade. This story is when Serena and Darien meet each other, but this time with a different outcome than they usually have, and after that moment they can't keep their minds off each other. As the title says, "Somewhere Out There" there is someone for me (found him ) and all the other single ladies who are reading this fanfic/songfic/crossover. Everyone including Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei are 20 years old except for Darien, 24, and Andrew, 25.

It was a sunny day and everyone was at the Crown. Serena and Mina were playing Sailor V and Sailor Moon games while Amy, Lita, and Raye were sitting at a booth drinking shakes. After 10 minutes, Serena and Mina joined them at the booth when Darien came in. Serena turned around and saw him. She stared at him for a long time thinking, 'What is this feeling and why do I sense they are coming from Darien. I feel as if we once knew each other long ago.' At that same moment Darien was thinking, 'What is this feeling and why do I sense that they are coming from Serena.' They were looking at each other for a long time until Mina saw that they were just staring at each other and took this moment to bring them out of their little dream world. She faked a cough and suddenly realized Serena and Darien, who had come out of their dreamy sequence, realized they had been staring at each other, so they looked away from each other and started blushing.

When they finally looked at each other again, they saw that Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita were staring at them wondering if anything else was going to happen. When nothing did they decided that it was time to go, so they told Serena that they would see her later and left her and Darien just standing there waiting for someone to make a move. After a while, Serena said as she stammered, "Well… I have to go now, so I guess… I will… see you later." With that Darien watched her run out of the door and turn to the right. Darien was still trying to figure out what had happened, when Andrew came up to him and asked, "Darien are you okay??? You were standing there and looking at Serena for quite a while and not saying anything."

Darien looked at Andrew and saw concern, and a mix of other emotions. Darien then realized that he had been quiet for quite a while, so he told Andrew, "I'm alright, I just spaced out for a while there. Well gotta go because I have a lot of work to take care of." Andrew saw Darien walk out of the door, even though he had only been there for 20 minutes, and then sighed to himself. "Well at least they didn't yell at each other like they used to because I don't think I could have handled it today." Andrew said. With that he decided that since there was no business he would close the arcade, since he now owns it.

Somewhere out there 

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me_

_And loving me tonight_

Serena is standing at her window looking at the moon. I wish I knew how Darien felt about me because now I can't figure out my feelings I have for him.' Serena thought to herself as she looked at the Moon while seeing a picture of Darien on its surface. She sighs and decides that she should go to bed. She takes one last look at the Moon and then falls into a dreamless sleep.

Somewhere out there 

_Someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another_

In that dream somewhere out there 

In another part of town, Darien had also been looking at the Moon at the same moment as Serena had been. Although when he looked the Moon, he saw Serena's face. He was thinking the same thing Serena was, wondering how she felt about him, and how he felt about her. He looked at the Moon for a while longer, but then he went to bed while looking at the Moon and wondering if things would clear up soon. He fell asleep thinking about Serena.

_And even though I know_

_how far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be_

_wishin' upon the same bright star_

The Next Day

Serena woke up before she had to go to college. She didn't actually have to go to college until 9:00 a.m., but she somehow felt refreshed after last night's sleep. She went into the bathroom and was startled at the sight before her. She had grown taller by about 4-5 inches, grown in her bust so that she looked a little like Lita, her hair was past the floor, and she didn't have a clue as to why this had happened. When Luna came in still half-asleep, she saw with wide eyes that Serena had changed. Luna was baffled as to how this had happened. She asked Serena if she had used the Silver Crystal like she had done before, but Serena nodded her head while still looking over her body to see if anything else had changed. With relief she saw that only a few things had changed, but in her mind, for the better.

Serena and Luna were still wondering what they should do, when the phone rang. It was Lita saying that she would be come by and pick her up for school. Serena told her that it would be fine and she would be ready in a little while. Before she hung up though, she asked Lita if she could borrow some of her clothes. Lita wondered why, but said yes.

Lita drove up about 10 minutes later. Serena opened the door to her apartment and when she did, Lita was shocked at what she saw. She now knew why Serena needed to borrow her clothes. She decided not to ask her how it had happened because she knew this had happened only 4 years ago when Serena had used the Silver Crystal to wish that she could be big.

Somehow though, Lita thought that it for real this time. She knew that they would change sometime between now and the future, but she didn't think that it would be this soon. She looked over Serena and saw that she was about as tall as she was and almost as large in the bust. She was totally shocked, but then she came out of it to give Serena "her" clothes and then drive to school.

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby 

_its helps to think we're sleeping_

_underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there_

When they got to school everyone was staring at them especially at Serena. Serena felt a little self-conscious, but she shook it off and when through all her classes without anyone asking her questions. At the end of school, Lita and Serena were on their way to the Temple, when Lita suddenly asked, "Serena, what happened to you? You didn't use the Silver Crystal again, did you?" Lita kept asking questions while Serena sat in the passenger's seat just looking out the window. Serena hadn't heard Lita at all because she was thinking about Darien.

Finally Lita realized that Serena wasn't paying attention, so she went toward the sidewalk and stopped the car. Serena suddenly realized that they weren't moving anymore and looked at Lita and realized that she had been talking to her. Serena asked Lita, "What did you say? I was thinking about something else and I guess I spaced out there for a second." Lita looked at Serena and decided that she should wait until the others were with her when she asked her questions. Lita replied, "Nothing, let's go to the Temple or else Raye will yell at us for being late." She started the car back up and they headed towards the Temple.

Raye, Amy, Mina, Artemis, and Luna were waiting for them to show up, when they finally came running up the stairs. Raye yelled at them saying, "Where were you guys? I thought that you would of…" She stopped suddenly when she saw that Serena was different. She and the others went over to Serena and started to exam her, while Amy had her computer out and started to scan Serena to see what was going on. Serena felt like a science project, so she told them to stop staring at her and poking her. Mina and Raye stopped poking her in the chest, and Amy and Lita sopped looking at her like a science project that was being dissected.

When everyone was seated, Serena told them what had happened last night and this morning. By the time she was finished telling them all, they all had some very weird and shocked faces. Amy was the first to talk. "So you are saying that you didn't use the Silver Crystal at all, and when you work up you were like this." She said, while looking over Serena. (Don't take this whole Serena look over the wrong way. Its not what you might be thinking.)

The whole time that Serena had been talking, Amy had been scanning her to see if this was temporary, like what happened before or if this was permanent. After asking a few more questions, Amy said, "Serena I think that this is what you are going to be like for the rest of your life. I can't find anything that says this is just a temporary thing, so I guess this what you will look like when you reign as queen. That is if you ever find your prince." 'I guess I should tell them that I have this feeling coming from Darien, but I am still not sure what his feelings for me are, so I will wait until I talk to Darien before I tell them.' Serena thought as she picked up her head and said that she was going to go now because she had a lot of homework to do.

As she left, the other girls looked at each other and were about to go after her, when Luna and Artemis got in their way. Luna spoke p and said, "I think that the best thing for us to do is leave her alone until this whole matter has been figured out. In the mean time I think that we are done with today's meeting, so you all go home and we will see you tomorrow. " They all shook their heads and said that they would meet at Lita's house for the next meeting because Raye's grandfather and Chad were going to be around the house for the next week, and they didn't want them to be around when they were talking about Scout business.

If love can see us through 

_(love can see us through)_

_Then we'll be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

After Serena left, she decided that she would go the Crown instead of going home because she couldn't face homework right now. When she entered the arcade, she saw that Andrew and Darien were talking. She turned toward the games before they saw her. She ducked behind a game right before Darien and Andrew looked toward the door because they thought they had heard someone come in. They looked toward the door, but they couldn't see anybody, so they went back to talking.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief and decided that since she was at the arcade that she might as well play some games. She took a quarter out of her pocket and put it into the Sailor Moon game. She played the game until she was down to her last $2.00. She decided that she had better get home, cook dinner, and then start on her homework. She got up, but when she did she saw that Darien and Andrew were still talking to each other. This time they were right in her path to the door. Before she could duck again, Darien turned because he felt someone else's presence and saw someone who looked like Serena except more beautiful and more developed. Darien stared at her and budged Andrew because he was still talking to Darien. When Andrew turned around to see what Darien was staring at he saw a woman that looked a lot like Serena.

Serena knew that she had been caught, so she calmly walked toward the door and them, and was about to go out the door when Darien called, "Serena, is that you? You look different somehow." Serena stopped abruptly and looked at Darien in the eyes. She saw a stream of mixed emotions in his eyes. When she finally looked away all she said was, "It is me, and yes I have changed. Um, Darien can I talk to you in private for a while? I have something to ask you." With that she went out the door to wait for him to come out. Darien was still recovering from the shock of seeing that it was indeed Serena, but he recovered enough to walk out the door and see Serena leaning back against the side of the Crown.

And even though I know 

_how very far apart we are_

_Its helps to think we might be_

wishin' upon the same bright star 

Serena was trying to think of what she should say, but she couldn't think of the right words. When Darien came out the door, Serena looked up and knew exactly what she was going to say. Darien looked down at Serena and noticed that she was thinking of something very seriously. When Serena finally talked, Darien listened attentively. "Darien, I just wanted to tell you that since the first time I saw you I have been in love with you. I hope you don't think of me as a fool, but it is the truth so now that I have said it I will go now."

And when the night wind 

_Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping_

_Underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there _

After she was done, she turned around, but before she took one step, she felt a strong hand grab her arm and pull her back. Darien had listened to Serena and realized that he indeed also loved her. When he saw her turn around, he instantly grabbed her arm and brought her back to him. Serena looked at Darien in surprise and saw him say, "Serena, I love you too and I don't think of you as a fool." With that he pulled Serena to him, lifted her face to his, and kissed her like there was going to be no tomorrow. After the fireworks went out, Serena and Darien pulled away from each other and looked into each other eyes. Serena looked at Darien with a face full of surprise. When they had kissed, she felt a feeling of rightness, but she couldn't place it. Darien also felt the same way. After a while, they both said goodbye slowly, and headed home.

When Serena got home, she noticed that she had some messages. The first one was Amy asking her if she could come over for a while so she could ask some more questions. The second one was Mina, asking her if she wanted to go shopping and talk about things tomorrow afternoon since their was no school. The third was Lita, asking her if she would come over to her house later that night because she wanted Serena to try some new recipe that she had made herself and she wanted an opinion from a pro. The last one was Raye, asking her is she could come over tomorrow morning so that she could do a fire reading and see what she could come up with. When the messages were done playing, Serena rewound it and lied down on the couch and fell asleep.

If love can see us through 

_(love can see us through)_

_Then we'll be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

Only 5 minutes after she fell asleep, her communicator went off. It was Sailor Venus. "Serena, you need to get down to the park and fast because a monster is attacking innocent people." With that Serena said that she would be down in no time, and ran out the door. She went behind an alley and decided to transform. "Moon Eternal Power, make-up" With a flash of feathers and pink she transformed into the super-heroine Eternal Sailor Moon. Serena hadn't noticed that on top of the building stood Tuxedo Mask and he had seen the whole thing. 'Serena is Eternal Sailor Moon, and I didn't even notice the similarities between them.' Darien thought to himself, as Serena's crescent moon appeared on her forehead and the jewels appeared in her hair, then she was off to help the other Scouts.

Darien was still thinking to himself as he made his way to the battle. 'How come I didn't see it sooner. The answer has been in front of me the whole time and I didn't even notice.' We see a picture of Serena and then of Sailor Moon and all the other forms that she has had over the past 6 years. Darien made it to the park in time to hear Eternal Sailor Moon's speech.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon, how dare you hurt innocent people. I will punish you in the name of the Moon and in the name of the Moon I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you." She says as she goes through all her poses. The monster just stands there looking at the Sailor Scouts and Eternal Sailor Moon. It looks like a tree, except it is in the shape of a human, but with branches coming out of her hands. (Just like the monster they fought in the episode "Cherry Blossom Time" except this one is green all over like a real tree.) The monster smirks (just like Vegeta does in DBZ) and then turns around to face Eternal Sailor Moon. The monster slides towards her so fast that no one else sees her except Tuxedo Mask, but before he can stop the monster it slams Eternal Sailor Moon into a tree knocking her unconscious.

After a few minutes, Eternal Sailor Moon gets up, but before she can get her senses together, the monster makes a tree branch appear from no where and is about to throw it at her when Tuxedo Mask yells, "Don't do that." The monster turns toward the caped crusader and decides that it will throw it at him instead. Before it gets to him though, Eternal Sailor Moon jumps in front of him and the branch lodges itself into her left shoulder and comes out the back. Tuxedo Mask sees Eternal Sailor Moon jump in front of him and then fall down. He suddenly gets this feeling that he can kill the monster. He gets up and yells, "Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber." The attack appears and everyone is shocked even the monster. Before the monster has time to react, the attack hits it and turns to dust.

After the monster is dusted, the Scouts rush towards Eternal Sailor Moon to see if she is okay. Whey they got to her they saw that Tuxedo Mask had he in his lap and was crying. "Don't die, I can't live without you. You can't die, I won't let you." He said through sobs. Finally a tear went down his face and hits Eternal Sailor Moon's cheek. She woke up to see that everyone was standing around her with worried looks on their faces. The she saw Tuxedo Mask with his eyes closed. She lifted her hand slowly and put it against his face and said, "I remember. I remember you are Prince Endymion and I am Princess Serenity. I was sent here to look for you after we were reborn, but I couldn't find you so I gave up. Now that I have found you, I can finally rest easily." Darien had opened his eyes as soon as she had talked and then he remembered. "Yes, I remember too. We were to be wed, but Beryl attacked us before we could. I gave up on my search too, but I knew in my heart that I would find you one day." After that everyone else got their full memories of the Silver Millennium except they didn't remember their lovers or who they were. (That will come soon, so don't worry.)

Eternal Sailor Moon then felt the pain of the branch in her left shoulder, and she passed out again. While she was falling down, she detransformed to Serena. Everyone then came back to reality and realized that Eternal Sailor Moon had fainted, so they detransformed, as did Tuxedo Mask. Everyone was surprised a little about seeing that Darien was Tuxedo Mask, but then realized that it made sense. Lita took hold of the branch and pulled it out, but slowly as to not awaken her or hurt Serena further. The branch came out and then they rushed Serena to the hospital.

At the hospital, Amy called Serena's parents and told them that Serena was in the hospital, but she was going to be okay with a little rest. When they heard that she was going to be okay, they told her that they would be on their way, and then Amy hung up. She had a bandage around her chest to her left shoulder. She sat up and saw Darien there. She tried to remember what had happened. She suddenly realized that she had jumped in front of Tuxedo Mask and had gotten hit by a branch in her left shoulder. She also remembered that she was Princess Serenity and that Darien was Prince Endymion and they were to be married before Beryl attacked them. She looked at Darien and saw concern, love, happiness, and sadness. Serena told him, "Don't worry Darien, I will be better in a couple of days. A hospital bed can't keep me from doing anything." When Darien looked at Serena's eyes, he saw love and happiness.

Darien was just about to kiss her, when her parents came into the room. Ilene and Ken Tsukino looked at their daughter and then rushed to her side. Darien had gotten up from his spot to let her parents talk to her for a little while. It was at this time that Ken saw Darien in the corner. He asked, "Who are you young man? Do I know you? Are you Serena's boyfriend? How old are you?" Ilene also looked up to see Darien in the corner and went up to him quietly and hugged him. "Thank you for getting my daughter here. I don't know what I would have done without her in my life. By the way, what is you name, young man?" She asked politely. Darien responded, "Your welcome ma'am. My name is Darien Shields." He did this and then said, "I happened to come upon your daughter, when I saw walking in the park and then realized that she was hurt so I brought her here. I also happen to love her very dearly and I was wondering if I could ask you for your blessing to marry her?" Ilene smiled and said, "I am glad that you found her, and yes you have our blessing to marry her." The whole time, Jen had been scowling in another corner of the room and finally came over to see this Darien fellow who wanted to marry his baby girl. Ken finally asked Darien one question, "How old are you mister?" Darien looked at him and politely said, "I am 24 sir. I hope that isn't a problem. I understand Serena is 20, so I don't see why you are asking."

Ilene looked at her husband and gave him a look that meant if-you-don't-stop-then-you-will-have-an-earful-tonight. Ken saw his wife's look and said, "No, no problem. I was just wondering that's all." He then looked back at his wife and saw a nod of approval. Ilene said that since they had seen Serena and she looked fine, they would go home. She dragged Ken out of the room by the arm and they disappeared out the door.

Darien and Serena are alone again and are quiet. Serena finally speaks up and asks, "So you love me and you want to marry me. When did you propose to me, when I was asleep? I guess I must have also hit my head because I don't remember anything about a proposal." Darien puts a finger on her mouth and kisses her. He explains, "I didn't propose to you yet, but I realized that when I saw you at the arcade earlier today that I wanted to marry you. Then when you got hurt and we got our memories back I again realized that I couldn't live without you. Don't worry though because I have something special planned for tomorrow night." He then kisses her again, this time longer and more passionate, and tells her that he will pick her up at her apartment at 7:00 p.m. With that he heads out the door leaving Serena dazed and full of love. She starts to realize that she is tired so she falls back onto the pillow and falls into a dreamy sleep.

She wakes up the next day and realizes that she is still in the hospital. The next thing she realizes is that Lita is in the room waiting for her to wake up. "Lita, why are you here? Have you been here long?" Lita looks at her and responds, "I am here to pick you up and bring you home, and I have only been here for a few minutes." With that she gets up and goes to the closet. She grabs Serena's clothes and helps her get them on while trying not to hurt her left shoulder. After 5 minutes, Serena is dressed and ready to check out of the hospital. When she got to the checkout station, she saw everyone waiting. Amy, Raye, and Mina saw Serena and Lita come out of the room and head down the hall. They got up and headed towards them. Lita went to the checkout station and checked out Serena.

Amy, Raye, and Mina looked at Serena. They looked at each other until Lita came back to say that Serena was now checked out, when Raye said, "Serena, I still want to do the fire reading, but it can wait until you feel better." Then Amy said, "Same goes here, you can come over for examination whenever you feel better." Mina said, "Serena, we can go shopping any time you want, so call me when you feel up to it." Lita then took Serena by the hand and guided her to he car. The others said that they would call her later. She told them, "Okay, talk to you later."

Lita and Serena are outside and on their way to the car, when Lita speaks up for the first time since she helped Serena get her clothes on. "Serena, I wish there was something I could have done, but I couldn't move, that goes the same for the others. I also wanted to tell you that I will always be there if you need me." By this time they were at Lita's forest green mustang with a sunroof that came down. Lita pushed the unlock switch on the key ring and opened the door for Serena. Serena sat in the passenger seat and waited for Lita to get in the driver's seat. When Lita opened the driver's door, she sat in the seat, turned on the car, put it into reverse, then into overdrive, and headed towards Serena's apartment.

The whole trip to Serena's apartment, they were quiet. When they got in front of her apartment, Lita stopped the car, got out, and opened the door for Serena. Serena got out of the car and headed towards her apartment. When she was about to open the door, Lita called to her saying, "Serena I will call you tomorrow to see how you are doing." With that she got back into the car, started it up again, and headed home. Serena opened the door and then closed it. She stood by the door for a while until the phone rang. She went over to the phone and answered it. "Yes, Serena Tsukino here. Oh hi Darien. Yeah I will be ready at 7:00 p.m. Okay I will you see you in a little while. Bye." She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 1:00 p.m. She said that she'd have enough time to get ready, so she would take a nap. When she got into her bedroom, she landed on the bed face down and feel asleep right away.

About 5 hours later, Serena woke up and saw that she only had one hour to get ready. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. About 10-15 minutes later, she came out and went to pick an outfit to wear. She looked through her things and found the perfect thing. It was a pale blue spaghetti strap dress. It went to her knees, but barely. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave her hair one last look at and got her purse and decided to clean up before Darien came by.

About 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Serena opened the door and saw that it was Darien. She looked at him and gawked. He was wearing a black tuxedo coat, a pale blue shirt underneath, and a pale blue rose in his coat pocket. He also had a bouquet of red roses in his hands. Serena thought to herself, 'Control yourself Serena, you don't want to make a scene in front of the neighbors. You can wait until dinner is over and then you can go for it.' As Serena was looking over Darien, Darien was looking over Serena. He saw the pale blue spaghetti strap dress and he thought, 'It would be better is she wasn't wearing anything. Woah boy, don't want to make a scene. Wait until later.' He finally held out the roses to her and she accepted them. Serena took out a vase from under the sink, put water in it, and pus the roses in it.

After Serena put the roses into the vase, they headed off to this really popular restaurant. It was called "Lita's Kitchen" (wonder whose that is ) Darien had heard that they served the best food in Tokyo. Serena was laughing inside because she knew the owner and also knew that Lita was working tonight. They went into the restaurant and sat down at a table. About 5 minutes later, Lita came up to get their order. When she realized who it was, she had a look of surprise. "What are you guys doing here? I thought that you were going to take it easy tonight, Serena?" Lita said, still with a look of surprise and concern. "I would have, but Darien had asked me out while I was in the hospital yesterday, and I couldn't turn him down. I will rest tomorrow, okay, but tonight I am going to have fun. Can you take out orders please because I am starved? I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." Serena explained and groaned at the same time.

Lita took their orders ant they started talking again. "Serena, I would like to show you my apartment after we are done. I have something to give you." Darien told her. Okay Darien, but it better not be gross because if it is then I am walking out and never coming back." Serena replied. "It isn't. I am sure that you will like this because I have this feeling." Darien told her before the food came. They ate in silence for this rest of dinner, though all the while they were looking at each other not taking their eyes off for fear they might miss something. When they were both done Darien paid, they got into his black mustang, and headed to his apartment.

When they got to his apartment, Darien told her to close her eyes. She closed her eyes, and Darien opened the door. He led her towards the balcony where there was a table set up with a candle, two glasses, and a bottle of champagne. When he seated her in her seat, he told her she could open her eyes. When she did, she saw the thing that meant the world to her and her prince. It was their star locket that meant their undying love for each other. She had given it to him on the Moon before Queen Beryl had killed them, and he had kept it this whole time waiting until the day came when he meet his princess again and give it back to her. She had tears in her eyes and then she looked up to see Darien on one knee with her hand in his hand.

"Serena Tsukino, when I first meet you I knew that I couldn't live without you. Serena, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" As he finished, he took out a little heart shaped box and opened it. What Serena saw was the most beautiful ring that she had ever laid her eyes on. The ring had a crescent moon and rose intertwined together. They both were filled with diamonds, but in the center of them both was a big white crystal that looked like a smaller version of the Silver Crystal. Serena had tears pouring out of her eyes, but she looked at Darien and said, "Yes, I will marry you."

Darien and Serena locked in a kiss that had fireworks going for about 5 minutes. They soon died out because the next thing they knew, they had made their way towards Darien's bedroom and were on the bed. Darien and Serena smiled at each other because they knew what was going to happen next, so they didn't waste any time and got right to it. We see clothes flying left and right. A bra here, a pair of pants there. It was like a tornado was hitting and nobody was going to survive. Serena and Darien were going at each other like lover's who hadn't been together for a long time. In some cases, that was true, but throughout the night all you heard was noise coming from a certain room that was quite busy until the wee hours of the morning.

It was 2:00-3:00 a.m. before they stopped their little 'bonding' session. They had finally gone to sleep and slept until 12:00 p.m. Serena was the first one to wake up and saw that Darien was still asleep. She looked at him and saw that he looked like a little boy. She kissed him on the lips and got her clothes together.

She was going around the room picking up her clothes, when she felt someone come up behind her and grab her around the waist and throw her back on the bed. Serena screamed and then she and Darien were in another one of their 'tongue' wars. They stopped after a while because Serena said that she had to go before the girls got worried. Darien reluctantly agreed as he and Serena gathered their clothes and got dressed.

They were dressed in about 20 minutes because they kept on going into their 'tongue' wars. When they finally emerged from his room, Serena went to the door and said, "I will call you later tonight. I have to get some rest because YOU kept me up all night." Darien just responded by kissing her again and again. "Oh, but you liked it, didn't you? I didn't think I was that bad. At least Sailor Moon didn't show up or else there might have been some trouble." Darien said, as he saw Serena glare. "We will settle this tonight in bed mister. Just you wait." Serena said as a challenge. "I will be waiting." He responded back, grinning manically.

Serena was on her way home, when the other girls came down the street and asked her where she had been all night because they had tried to call her. She said that she had been at Darien's house and lost track of time, while she was blushing a deep shade of red. Lita and Mina were the only ones to notice the sudden change in face color. "So you slept at Darien's house last night, is that right?" Lita questioned her, knowing full well the answer to that. "Yes I did, but we didn't do anything." She said with another deep blush. "Sure you didn't." Mina said as she nudged Serena.

At that moment a portal opened and 5 boys fell out. "Where are we? All I remember is walking from school and then falling into this black portal." The one with the braided hair said. He looked up and saw 5 beautiful girls staring down at him and his friends. He got up and said, "Hi, I don't believe we have meet. My name is Duo Maxwell and these are my friends. The one with blond hair is Quatre Raberba Winner, the one with the gravity defining bangs is Trowa Barton, the one with a small pony tail in the back of his head is Chang Wufei, and the one with the weird hairdo is Heero Yuy." Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina looked at the guys with hears in their eyes. Actually it was everyone except Serena who had hears in their eyes because of a certain destiny that had to be followed. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Heero were looking at the girls and were thinking, 'who are they and where have they been all my life."

Serena and Duo were leaning against the wall while they watched their love-struck friends look at each other without introducing themselves. Finally Serena had enough and introduced her friends. "Hi, my name is Serena Tsukino and these are my friends. The one with short blue hair is Amy Mizuno, the one with long dark purple hair if Raye Hino, the one with chestnut hair in the ponytail is Lita Kino, and the one with long blond hair in the red bow is Mina Aino." After that introduction, everyone finally got the courage to start up a conversation.

"So Trowa, where are you guys from? I haven't seen you guys around here." Raye asked. 'And I am sure I would have because you guys are so hot. And what is this feeling of familiarity, is it from these new guys?" Raye says to herself as she studies Trowa. 'Not bad looking at all. About 5'3", nice slender, muscled body, the most captivating green eyes, and a smile to die for.' "Well I am from Cuba, if you can believe that." Trowa answers Raye. 'I can't believe this. I feel as if this is the person that I was destined to be with, but what about he Gundam Angels back home? What would they think? But I can't shake this feeling off, it feels so right to be with Raye.' Trowa thinks to himself as he studies Raye. 'About 5'3", a body to die for, deep purple eyes, and an aura that makes her glow.' They stare at each other for a long time until Raye decides that she is going to show him around and that she would see them tomorrow. Everyone watches as Raye and Trowa walk hand-in-hand down the street and disappear around a corner.

"Quatre, is it? Where are you from?" Amy asked him politely. 'What is this feeling? It feels like something that I have had before but what? Could it be that I am falling love with Quatre?' Amy thinks to herself as she looks over Quatre. 'About 5'1", a descent looking body, blue eyes, and a smile that never stops.' "I am from Arabia." Quatre says as he bows down ad kisses her hand. 'I feel something coming from this girl, but I can't pinpoint it. I hope I can figure it out before it is too late.' Quatre thinks to himself as he studies Amy. 'About 5'1", a good looking body, blue eyes, and a look of intelligence.' Amy, the shy/innocent one she is, asks Quatre if he wants to be given a tour of the city. Quatre answers by bowing again and saying, "Yes, I would like that very much. Milady," as he gets back up and holds out his hand. Amy slips her hand into his and they walk off in the opposite direction that Raye and Trowa had gone.

"Wufei, that is such an interesting name. Where are you from?" Mina asks in a flirtatious way. 'I haven't felt this in love since the Three Lights showed up. I hope they stay for a long time because I need to settle down soon. I also get the feeling like we have meet before, us that is strange.' Mina thinks, as she looks over Wufei. 'About 5'2", a body that is so hot, black eyes, and a look of danger. I like it. ' "I am from China, if you really wanted to know." Wufei says, looking serious/bored at the same time. 'This feeling is foreign to me, but is feel so right. I can't believe that this girl is actually touching my heart.' Wufei thinks, as he looks over Mina. 'About 5'2", a body that is so right, blue eyes, and a smile that never fades.' Mina, the daring one she is, grabs Wufei and says, "I am going to show you around town. Let's go this way." 'I hope this works out.' She says as she drags Wufei across the street towards their old high school.

"I guess that just leaves us, huh Heero?" Lita says as she cautiously makes her way towards him. 'Man, he is hot. Even cuter than Freddie and much stronger.' Lita thinks. "So where are you from?" 'I feel a strange connection between us. I wonder what that is. It feels like I've seen him before, but I can't remember where. Oh well he is cute and I will figure it out later.' Lita thinks, as she looks at Heero. 'About 5'7", a body that is SO hot, Prussian blue eyes, and a sense of no fear.' "I am from Japan. I can't tell you anything else because if I did, then I would have to kill you." Heero says while standing there with his arms crossed. 'This feeling? Where is it coming from? Is it coming from Lita?' Heero thinks, as he looks over Lita. 'About 5'6", a figure that won't stop, green eyes, and a look of strength.' Lita and Heero look at each other and then head towards the park, silently. When Serena and Duo look at them leave, they see the two of them holding hands.

"Yes, it worked. We got them together. I knew it was going to work, you should have trusted me." Serena says to Duo as she smiles. Duo looks at Serena and says, "I guess we should go somewhere and talk, right?" Serena nods and they head towards the Crown. They get to the Crown and sit down in a booth. Duo starts explaining how they got here and stuff like that. He then talks about his 'girlfriend' who is still back in his dimension. Serena listens to Duo the whole time and nods when she is asked a question. About 20 minutes alter, Duo and Serena are heading out of the Crown when the black portal opens again and out comes a girl with long dirty blond hair up in 2 odangos except with some hair still down.

Duo runs to the girl. "Becka, why are you here? How did you get here?" Duo asks her, while waiting for an answer. "Well, when I noticed that you guys were all gone, I saw this black portal in my room and decided to look through it. The next thing I know, I am falling through it. Now I am here in…" Becka explains, while looking around her surroundings. "Where am I anyway? I don't remember this place." Becka asks confused. "You are in Tokyo, Japan." Serena says, as she lends Becka a hand. "Hi, my name is Serena Tsukino, what's yours?" Serena says as she shakes Becka's hand. "My name is Becka. So this is Tokyo, huh?" Becka said as she looked around once again.

Duo then goes up to Becka and takes her hand. "Let's see the sights Milady." Duo said. They left Serena there all alone at the front entrance of the Crown. She waved goodbye to them without them acknowledging it, and she turns around only to bump into someone and fall down. "Serena, I was just looking for you. We still have to make plans for our wedding." Darien said as he helped Serena up. "I am sorry Darien, I guess we should get preparations ready. Let's go to my apartment, and I can make us something before we get started." Serena replied. They headed towards Darien's car, got in, and went to Serena's apartment.

When they got to her apartment, Serena and Darien get out of the car and head towards the door. Before Serena could open the door, though, Darien takes Serena into his arms and kisses her. Serena was caught off guard, but she didn't push him away because she felt safe in Darien's arms. About a couple of minutes later, Darien and Serena slowly pull apart. Serena opens the door, and they go in. Serena closed the door after they are both in and she heads towards the kitchen to make something. Lita had taught her to make a couple of dishes, so her cooking isn't really bad, in fact it is almost as good as Lita's.

While Serena is making something for them to eat, Darien was trying to figure out some things. 'Who were those guys that I saw Serena and the girls with? Are they the new enemies or what? Why was Serena talking to the one guy all alone in the Crown?' Darien thought to himself as Serena put the food on the table. "Here is the food, so let's eat and then we can talk about the wedding preparations." Serena said, as she sat down and started to eat. 'She is acting as if nothing is going on, but I get the feeling that she isn't telling me the whole truth.' Darien thought as he tried the food. "This food isn't that bad. Lita must have given you some cooking lessons or else I wouldn't be here right now."

Serena is thinking, 'It looks like Darien is thinking about something, but what? I hope he didn't see me with Duo because I don't know what to say about that. Please don't ask me, Darien I don't know why I was talking to Duo. Please forgive me if you think that I was being unfaithful.' "Serena, I saw you today with those guys, and then later I saw you with that one guy with the long braid. What is going on here, I thought that I was the only guy in your life, but now I can see that I was wrong. Do you have an explanation for all this, or am I to assume the worst?" Darien asked sad and angry. "I am sorry Darien, but it isn't what you think it is. Those guys came from a different dimension, and the one you saw me alone with already has a girlfriend. The guys' names are Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei. Duo's girlfriend's name is Becka, and she also came from the same dimension that the guys came from. They all feel out of the sky from a black portal, and that is how they came to be here." Serena explained, out of breath now after that long explanation.

Darien looked at Serena and thought, 'I can't believe that she might haven been cheating on me even after we pledged out love to each other. I am just a jealous fool who thinks that the person who pledged their love to you over a 1,000 years ago would just go off and leave me. I should have never doubted Serena's loyalty.' "Serena, I am sorry I doubted your loyalty, but when I saw you with Duo, I felt jealous and hurt at the same time. I hope you forgive me and hope that we can forget all of this and get back to the important matters." He said as he went to Serena, picked her up, brought her over to the couch, set her down, and kissed her. They were so wrapped in themselves that they didn't hear the phone.

They both groaned, but Serena answered the phone anyways. "Hello, Serena Tsukino residence." "Serena, this is Raye. I just wanted to remind you that we have a meeting in the morning at Lita's house. I also wanted to tell you that Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo will be there too. Also Duo's girlfriend will be there also. I hope to see you and Darien there. Yes, I know that he is there with you because I can see anything and everything. See you tomorrow." Click The phone was hung up as Raye said goodbye. Serena slowly hung up the phone too. 'I can't believe that Raye knew that Darien was here with me. I hope she doesn't know what we have been doing the past couple of hours because then I would be totally embarrassed about it tomorrow." Serena thought to herself as she went back to where Darien was waiting for her on the couch.

He had a couple of wineglasses and a bottle of wine. 'I wonder what he is up to?' Serena thought, as she sat down next to him. "Who was it on the phone?" He asked. "It was just Raye reminding me about the meeting tomorrow. She also knew that you were over here. I wonder how she would know that." She wondered as she saw Darien turn around and look at the kitchen. "Darien, did you meet up with Raye sometime today before you saw me?" Serena demanded. "Well… yes I did, but it was on accident. I saw her and this guy with long bangs walking down the street, so I asked her where you were. She told me that you were still at the Crown, so I made my way back there only to see you talking to Duo. After that I ran around the corner because I couldn't stand seeing you with another guy. I came back and saw you alone, so I took that chance to start walking towards you. You had your head down, so you didn't see me coming. Why did you have your head down? Was it because that guy gulp dumped you? Darien explained and asked.

"So you knew about it the whole time, and that is why you were so quiet. Well the reasons why I had my head down was because I saw everyone with someone and I was all alone. When you showed up, I knew that you would always be there for me. And for your information, Duo was just explaining to me how they had come to be here. Also he already had a girlfriend even before I even knew he existed, so he didn't dump me. Even if he had asked me out, I would of said no because I already have someone that I love dearly." Serena explained as she looked up at Darien. "I am really sorry for doubting you, Serena. Forgive me?" Darien asked as he went on his knees and held onto Serena's hands while looking into her eyes. "I forgive you Darien, but trust me more next time to make the right decision. Now let's get some sleep." Serena replied as she winked at Darien who looked at Serena with a grin. "Alright, but I got to warn you I haven't been feeling myself lately." He said as he picked her Serena, the wineglasses, and the win, and headed to Serena's bedroom.

That night was a repeat of the night before. Clothes flying all over and not them not going to sleep until 2:00-3:00 a.m. They woke up at 10:45 a.m. wrapped in each others clothes, arms, and anything else you can think of. They slowly undid themselves and got ready to go to the meeting. About 25 minutes later, they were out of the house hand-in-hand walking towards Darien's car.

They arrived at Lita's house about 5 minutes before 11:30 a.m., when the meeting was going to start. When they got to the house they saw everyone there waiting for them. "Another late night, huh guys." Raye said mischievously as she grinned. Everyone looked at Serena and Darien and knew the reason why there were almost late. Serena and Darien were embarrassed beyond belief. They plotted to kill Raye for what she did to them, but decided against it. Raye saw the look on their faces and knew that she said something she shouldn't have said. Luna decided to interrupt and get the meeting started and leave Serena and Darien's personal life out of the conversation.

"I hope everyone had a good vacation because it looks like the enemies are back. We haven't had an attack for a couple of days, but that doesn't mean that they are not still here. I just hope that this enemy isn't as powerful as the last couple of enemies have been. I also hope that we can beat them because if we don't then we won't have a future to look forward to. Even though we don't know what the future looks like, doesn't mean that it isn't there. We will be training tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. in the forest clearing so no one stumbles upon us. Is that clear to everyone?" Luna told them.

Everyone nodded their heads and then they put their attention towards the 5 guys and one girl. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and Becka had been listening the whole entire time, but they didn't really know what they were talking about. 'Who are these enemies that they are fighting?' Quatre wondered as he looked over to Amy to see if she would give him an answer. 'Why do they need to train? They look like they are in fine shape.' Heero thought as he looked longingly at Lita. 'What other enemies are they talking about? Are they some kind of superheroes?' Trowa wondered as he looked over at Raye. 'Uh, so these girls have enemies also. I can't see why, but I guess that is because they are just girls. What can they do to make enemies come after them?' Wufei thought as he saw Mina looking at him longingly and making these weird eyes at him. 'What does she want? It looks like she is trying to get me to… I can't believe that this whole time she has been waiting for me to kiss her or do something else to think that she is my gulp girlfriend gulp ' Wufei tried to look away, but he couldn't take his eyes away from her beautiful blue eyes and lovely face.

Mina saw that she had finally gotten to Wufei. She was so happy inside, but she didn't dare show it outside because then it might ruin all the hard work that she put into this whole thing. The same thing had been happening to the other guys except it was the guys trying to get the attention of the girls. Amy, Lita, and Raye had been totally oblivious to them until they finally turned around and saw their faces. They couldn't believe that they didn't notice it before, but the guys looked familiar. Amy and Quatre decided to go for a walk and they left. Raye and Trowa said that they had some things to do, so they left also. Mina and Wufei said that they had some things to talk about, so they left. Duo and Becka left to the park to talk about what was going on in their dimension. Finally the only ones that were left were Serena, Darien, Lita, Heero, Luna, and Artemis. Lita coughed which meant that she wanted to be alone with Heero, so Serena and Darien went to Darien's apartment and Luna and Artemis decided to walk around the neighborhood to find something to eat.

Lita and Heero were finally alone and so they sat on the couch and were silent for about 5 minutes before someone spoke up. "Um, Lita I was wondering if you guys were in some kind of danger. I didn't understand what you guys were talking about, so can you tell me?" Heero asked. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, but you have to promise me that you don't say anything about this to anyone, not even your friends." Lita replied. 'Even though they are probably going to figure it out later tonight.' Lita said as she smiled. She stood up and reached into hammerspace, pulled out her transformation pen, and yelled, "Jupiter Crystal Power, make up"

With a flash of lightning, Super Sailor Jupiter stood in Lita's spot. Heero was so shocked that he was silent for 5 minutes. He went up to Lita and looked into her eyes. He saw that it was really Lita and then he brought her closer to him and they kissed. All of a sudden, Heero was surrounded by a green aura. He was brought into the air, and lightning and leaves surrounded him. After it was all over, where Heero once stood, stood a young man with green pants, black boots, white shirt with a pink rose in the pocket, and a green jacket. Super Sailor Jupiter looked at the person before her and asked, "Who are you? Are you someone from Jupiter?" "I am called Prince Heero of Planet Protection. I was sent here to protect the one that I love. That person is the Princess of Jupiter. Now that I have found her, I awoke. You are the one that I have been looking for, and I won't let you out of my sight again." Heero finished and floated back down to the ground. After he was down, he walked back over to Lita. "Lita, I have gotten my full memories from the Silver Millennium, and so I will give you your full memories." Heero said as he cupped Lita's chin into his hands and kissed her. Lita and Heero were kissing for about 5-10 minutes straight when all of a sudden, Lita finally remembered everything that had happened during the Silver Millennium.

"I remember. Oh Heero, I am so glad that I found you. I won't let you out of my sight again for the rest of my life." Lita told him. After that there was a flash of green light that surrounded Lita. 'I feel power flowing into me. Where is this power coming from?' Lita thought to herself as she was lifted into the air. 'I know what to do now.' Lita exclaimed to herself. "Jupiter Eternal Power, make up." She was transformed into her Eternal Sailor Jupiter outfit. After she was transformed, she looked over herself. 'I look better than I did before. I wonder what Heero thinks about my new outfit.' She thought as she looked at Heero. What she saw was Heero staring at her with his mouth open and drool coming down as fast as a waterfall. 'I guess he likes it.' Lita smiled as she floated back down and went up to Heero. "Heero, as what you do think? Do I look better than I did before?" Lita asked as she made a pose. Heero, who by this time was totally drooling, tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. He was totally tongue-tied, and to make things worse he looked like he was going to jump Lita anytime soon.

Lita was still waiting for an answer when all of a sudden Heero puts his arms around Lita and they fall on the floor. "I thin that you look wonderful in that new outfit, but I think that you would look better with your 'birthday suit' on in bed. What do you say about that?" Heero told her with that certain look in his eyes. "That sounds like a plan. Let's get to it and see if you like my 'birthday suit' better or not. Let's go." Lita said as she got up from the floor, grabbed Heero by the arm, ran to her bedroom, and then closed the door.

Everywhere else that same thing was happening to Raye and Trowa, Amy and Quatre, Wufei and Mina, and Duo and Becka. Serena and Darien were just walking around thinking about the future and what it would look like.

In another dimension 

Meanwhile, in the dimension that the guys all came form, 5 girls were looking for their princess/friend. They had been looking for the past 2 days and couldn't find anything. The soon decided that she would turn up one of these days because she is always disappearing for one reason or another, so they weren't that worried. They all went back home. One of the girls, who had short blue hair, decided to go to the library first to see if they had any books. She headed towards the library, and when she got there she ran into everyone else including a girl with short blond hair (in the same style as Haruka's aka Amara's). They are all about 17 years old and they range from 5'3" to 5'8".

The one with short blue hair is 5'3", brown eyes, a nice build, is 17 years old, and her name is Mel. The one with long brown hair (down), is 5'4", blue eyes, has a Latin body, is 17 years old, and her name is Meg. The one with short red hair is 5'4", blue eyes, nice build, is 17 years old, and her name is Meaghan. The one with short boy cut blond hair is 5'8", sky blue eyes, body of a guy/athlete, is 17 years old, and her name is Aurora. The one with long blondish brown hair is 5'8", blue/green eyes/body of an athlete, is 17 years old, and her name is Stef.

They all saw that they had the same idea, so they went into the library together. When they got in, they all made their way to the back where Mel was headed. When they got to the section that Mel was looking for, Mel took a book off the shelf and saw that it said, _The Place Where SM was First Discovered._ Mel as well as the others were curious about this book, so Mel opened it up and they all crowded around to see. When Mel opened the first page everything was written in Japanese. Since Mel was really the only on that knew Japanese well enough, she read it. "Sailor Mon was first discovered at Tokyo, Japan. She first appeared in 1990. Ever since then more Sailor Scouts have joined her including Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto. Nothing much is known of these mysterious Sailor Scouts, but we know that they still live in Tokyo to this day." She turns the page to read on, but when she does, she sees a blank page. The others look over her shoulder, and look to see what the problem is. They too realize that there isn't anything there, but before they can do anything else, a black portal sucks them in and they all disappear.

Back in Tokyo

Serena, Darien, Amy, Quatre, Raye, Trowa, Lita, Heero, Mina, Wufei, Duo, and Becka were walking around looking for something to do, when a black portal opens in front of them. All of a sudden, 5 girls fell out and then the portal closed. Duo and Becka were the first ones to see that it was their friends from back home. Finally Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei also saw that it was them also. "Mel, Meg, Meaghan, Aurora, and Stef, what are you guys doing here?" Becka asked with a surprised look. "Well that is a good question. One minute we are at the library looking at a book that Mel picked out, and then next thing we know, we are being sucked into a black portal. We finally fell out here in… Where are we anyways?" Stef explained and wondered. "You guys are in Tokyo, Japan. I am guessing that you guys know each other. Is that right?" Lita replied. "That is right. We are the protectors of Becka here. You see she is a princess of a country back home." Meg told her. "Oh I see." Lita replied.

Becka then asked them, "Did you hear a voice when you guys went through the portal because I swear I heard someone telling me that it was going to be okay. Did you hear it?" Aurora answered, "Yes, Becka I did hear a voice. It said to us that we would find someone that we haven't met before. Although I think it was more directed to the other 4 girls and not me. Maybe I am wrong because there might be someone here I am supposed to meet, and they just haven't shown up yet."

"That is absolutely correct Aurora. I am glad that you all made it here safe." A woman said as she stepped out of an alleyway along with 2 women and a person that looked like a guy. "Who are you?" Serena asked. "You look familiar to me, but I can't place your face." The lady that had talked before, who had long green hair, said, "I am Trista Meiou or I am also called Eternal Sailor Pluto. The others that you see with me are Amara Ten'ou or Eternal Sailor Uranus with the short boy cut hair, Michelle Kaiou or Eternal Sailor Neptune with the shoulder length aqua hair, and Hotaru Tomoe or Eternal Sailor Saturn with the shoulder length dark purple hair."

Everyone was astonished that these people were actually here. They thought that they didn't exist. After a little while, Setsuna spoke up again, "Mel, Meg, Meaghan, Aurora, and Stef I would like you to come to me. I have something for you." When they were all around Trista, she said a spell and 5 transformation sticks appeared in the sky and they all floated towards the 5 girls. "These sticks will allow you to transform. I will also give you your memories so that you remember who are really are." With that Trista sent memories to each of them. About 3 minutes later, they all looked up and then they realized that they were the Celestial Warriors. Mel was the Celestial Warrior of Mercury, Meg was the Celestial Warrior of Mars, Meaghan was the Celestial Warrior of Venus, Aurora was the Celestial Warrior of Uranus, Stef was the Celestial Warrior of Jupiter, and Becka was the Celestial Warrior of the Moon.

All the girls looked at Trista and wondered if what she was telling them was true, and when they saw her face, they knew that she was. All the girls looked at each other and thought at the same time, 'If we are Sailor Scouts, then who are our parents? Also why didn't we know this before when we were younger?' Trista knew what they were thinking because she was the time guardian, so she answered their questions. "Your parents will be revealed in time, and the answer to the other question is that the reason why you didn't know about this earlier was because you weren't needed yet, so I didn't see any reason why you should get your powers. You guys are also from the future, so that is another reason. You got your transformation sticks now because you are needed here to help defeat a new enemy. The other scouts can't beat them by themselves even with Eternal Sailor Moon's help, but with the combined powers of all of you including the Sailor Protectors of their loved ones, you have a chance of beating the new enemy. I can't tell you anymore because that will disturb the time line even more than it is."

Amy looked at her protector/lover Quatre of Planet Wisdom. When transformed, he is dressed similar to Heero except that Quatre's is blue with a blue rose in the upper pocket. Raye looked at her guardian/lover Trowa of Planet War. He wears the same as the others except his is red with a red rose in the upper pocket. Mina looked at her protector/lover Wufei of Planet Love. He wears something similar to the other guys except his is an orange yellow color and he has a yellow rose in the upper pocket. Of course Serena looked at her protector/love, Darien of Planet Earth. He wears his regular black tuxedo, but with a staff that has a crystal on top of it that holds his powers and a red rose in his upper pocket (like Trowa of Planet War.)

They all went to dreamland while they were looking into each other's eyes. Duo, Becka, Mel, Meg, Meaghan, Aurora, and Stef were about to be sick when the couple came back to reality. "So where are we going to stay until this new enemy is gone? We weren't exactly prepared for this little trip to the past. So where are we going to eat and sleep at?" Stef asked, as she searched through her pockets trying to find how much money she had. The other did the same, and they came up with a couple of thousand dollars. That would be enough for about a month or so in a boarding house. Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, and Amara and Michelle said that one of them could live with them until this whole new enemy thing was taken care of. Mel went with Amy, Meg went with Raye, Stef went with Lita, Meaghan went with Mina, and Aurora went with Amara and Michelle. With that settled everyone went home to get some sleep and something to eat.

The next day found everyone at the Crown. There were 7 booths full of people. Serena and Darien sat at one booth, Duo and Becka sat at another booth, Amy, Quatre, and Mel sat at another booth, Raye, Trowa, and Meg sat at another booth, Lita, Heero, and Stef sat at another booth, Mina, Wufei, and Meaghan sat at another booth, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru sat at another booth. They all talked about things from their pasts and got to know each other a whole lot better.

When they were all done talking, they decided to go to the park and walk around to see the sights. Everyone thought that was a good idea, so they all headed towards the park. When they got there though, they heard screams coming from a clearing not far from where they stood. They all looked at each other and all shouted at once:

"Moon Eternal Power, make-up"

"Mercury Eternal Power, make-up"

"Mars Eternal Power, make-up"

"Jupiter Eternal Power, make-up"

"Venus Eternal Power, make-up"

"Neptune Eternal Power, make-up"

"Uranus Eternal Power, make-up"

"Pluto Eternal Power, make-up"

"Saturn Eternal Power, make-up"

"Moon Guardian Protector Power, make-up"

"Mercury Guardian Protector Power, make-up"

"Mars Guardian Protector Power, make-up"

"Jupiter Guardian Protector Power, make-up"

"Venus Guardian Protector Power, make-up"

"Sanctity Guardian Protector Power, make-up"

"Moon Celestial Power, make-up"  
"Mercury Celestial Power, make-up"  
"Mars Celestial Power, make-up"

"Jupiter Celestial Power, make-up"

"Venus Celestial Power, make-up"

"Uranus Celestial Power, make-up"

Ina rainbow of colors ranging from white to dark purple, they all transformed. After they were done, they headed towards the screams. When they got there, they saw about 10 monsters and the leader. Eternal Sailor Moon started out by saying, "How dare you ruin our peace and quiet. I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Eternal Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!" The monsters and the leader just laughed at his because they knew they all couldn't beat them, but what they didn't know was that there was about 10 extra scouts. When they finally realized this, they stopped laughing because for some reason they couldn't get a reading on any of their power levels. Before they could decide what to do next, all the scouts attacked.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"

"Mercury Aqua Magic"  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon"  
"Venus Meteor Shower"  
"Submarine Reflection"  
"Space Sword Blaster"  
"Dead Scream"  
"Silence Glaive Surprise"  
"Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber"  
"Mercury Guardian Ice Blaster"  
"Mars Guardian Fire Blaster"  
"Jupiter Guardian Thunder Blaster"  
"Venus Guardian Love and Shock Blaster"  
"Sanctity Guardian Therapy Kiss Destroy"  
"Mercury Celestial Ice Storm Surround"  
"Mars Celestial Fire Bird Multiply"  
"Jupiter Celestial Thunder Dragon Shock"  
"Venus Celestial Crescent Meteor Shower"  
"Uranus Celestial Space Sword Blaster"

All the attacks combined to make one huge ball. It headed towards the 10 monsters and the leader, without giving them a chance to dodge, and dusted them to where there was nothing left. Everyone cheered at a job well done. They all detransformed and headed back home. Lita and Stef headed to Lita's house, Raye and Meg headed to the temple, Mina and Meaghan headed towards Mina's house, Amy and Mel headed towards Amy's house, and Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and Aurora headed back towards Amara, Michelle, and Trista's mansion. Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Becka headed towards the apartment where they were staying. They had gotten it not long after they came here. They were going to meet at Lita's house again the next afternoon to discuss things like if the new enemy was really gone and stuff like that.

At Lita's apartment, Stef and Lita were sitting on the couch when they heard a knock on the door. Lita got up and answered it. "Hello Heero, what brings you here?" Heero sees that Lita and Stef were only wearing short green shorts and a green spaghetti strap tank top. He gasped at what they were wearing, and then turned away and blushed. It isn't everyday that you see your future wife and a 17-year-old girl in scampi pajamas. Heero heard giggling, so he turned back around to see Lita and Stef laughing their heads off. Heero blushed even more, but then he decided to get even with them. He walked over to Lita and Stef and started to tickle them. He soon found out that Stef wasn't ticklish, so he continued to tickle Lita and found out she was really ticklish. Lita and Heero were in a tickling match when all of a sudden a green light started to form around the three. They were all wondering what was going on when they disappeared and then reappeared on a planet. Lita and Heero knew exactly where they were, but Stef was totally oblivious to the fact that it was Jupiter. Suddenly they saw someone coming from a green palace with pink roses surrounding it. Lita, Heero, and Stef were wondering who it was when finally the person came into view.

"M.. M.. Mother, is that really you?" Lita stammered in shock that it was her mother from the Silver Millennium. "Yes, it is my daughter. I see you guys finally found each other." Queen Athena told them. She looked at all three of them. "Stef, I see that you have made it here perfectly. If you are wondering what I am talking about, then I will tell you. You see you are the Celestial Warrior of Jupiter. So that makes you the next Sailor Scout of Jupiter, which in turn makes you Lita and Heero's daughter. Do you understand?" Queen Athena explained ash she looked from Lita to Heero and then finally Stef. Meanwhile Lita and Heero were gawking and in shock to here that Stef was their daughter. What they were wondering next was if she was from the future, and how much further in the future she was from? Queen Athena must have been reading their minds because she spoke up again and said, "If you are wondering how this is possible, it is very simple actually. She is your future daughter. She is from the same time period as Rini, Serena and Darien's 'first' daughter, is from. I hope you understand now because my time is growing thin, but don't worry I will always be there for you if you need me. You just have to call my name and I will be there." With that she made her way back to her husband, Zeus. Lita looked at her mother and father disappear into the palace and then she turned back to Heero and Stef. They all hugged each other and the next thing they knew, they were back at Lita's apartment.

The same thing was happening to Serena, Darien, and Becka. They were just sitting in the living room, when all of a sudden a white light filled the room, and they were on the Moon. Queen Serenity and King Ephesus told them that Becka was their 2nd daughter, and they almost fainted from the news but stood their ground. Amy, Quatre, and Mel were having the same experience on Mercury. Queen Minerva and King Apollo told them that Mel was their daughter, but they took it very well. They just stood there and blushed for a while and while trying to understand what Amy's parents were telling them. Raye, Trowa, and Meg were on Mars, when Queen Rhea and King Ares told them who Meg really was. Raye said that she had envisioned this, so she wasn't that surprised. Trowa on the other hand was in total shock from what he had heard and almost fainted. Mina, Wufei, and Meaghan were on Venus, when Queen Aphrodite and King Eros told them. Wufei just shrugged, but then he realized what he was shrugging about and he fainted. Mina and Meaghan were still trying to wake him up when they arrived back at Mina's house. Amara, Trista, Michelle, Hotaru, and Aurora were on Uranus. 8 people stood in front of them. They introduced themselves as Queen Ceres and King Orpheus of Neptune, Queen Gaea and King Poseidon of Uranus, Queen Isis and King Cronus and Saturn, and Queen Diana and King Hades of Pluto. They told their children that Aurora was Amara and Michelle's adopted daughter. They also told Trista and Hotaru that because of Hotaru's age and Trista's duties as TimeKeeper they didn't have any children yet. They all understood and then they were back at the mansion.

The next day, everyone was still wondering what had happened the night before. They all had called each other and decided to meet at Raye's Temple at 11:00 a.m. At 11:00 a.m., everyone was there including Becka, Mel, Meg, Meaghan, Stef, and Aurora. They were all with their 'families' in different parts of the room. Finally Raye spoke up saying, "Did everyone find out that they had a daughter? And also did you see your real parents from the Silver Millennium?" Everyone nodded their heads, told everyone about their experience, and what they had heard from their parents. After a while longer, they all went their separate ways.

Lita, Heero, and Stef were walking through the park, when a black portal opened in front of them. A guy with blue hair in a long ponytail, who looked to be about 17 years old, came out of the portal. "Where am I? Last thing I remember was being told by a woman in s short sailor suit to come through that black portal to meet my future wife. This doesn't look like Ancient China? Where is this exactly?" He said as he looked at Stef. "Um…" 'This guy is mega hot. He looks so kawaii.' Stef thought. "You are in Tokyo of the 20th Century. What is your name? My name is Stefani, but all my friends and family call my Stef." Stef said as she looked over him. 'Nice body, about 5'9", mysterious eyes, a look of greediness, and a certain aura surrounding him.' "My name is Tamahome. Pleased to meet you Stef." He said as he bowed down, took her hand, and kissed it. 'This doesn't look like quite a bad place after all. I might enjoy being stranded here.' He thought as he looked over Stef. 'A wonderful body, about 5'8", the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, and an aura of some kind.'

At this time, Stef had stars in her eyes. 'I can't believe my luck. I think I have finally met my soul mate. Please say that this guy is the right one because this feels right for some reason.' Stef thought as she looked into Tamahome's eyes. 'Why do I feel a certain rightness about this? I just can't put my finger on it, but I guess I will have to worry about that later. Now I have focus on this wonderful, beautiful girl in front of me and get to know here better.' They had been staring at each other for 15 minutes, when Lita and Heero suddenly coughed. "Oh I am sorry, Tamahome, this is my mother and father, Lita and Heero. Mom, Dad, this is Tamahome." Stef said as she introduced them. They all shook hands, when Heero spoke up and said, "I think that we should leave the two 'lovebirds' alone for a while, don't you Lita?" "Yes, I agree with you. Stef, I expect you to be home by dinnertime. Here is the key to the house." Lita said as she tossed the key to Stef. Stef caught it and thanked her mom and dad and then turned back to Tamahome. "So what do you want to do first? We could go the arcade and then go to the movies later. How does that sound to you?" Stef asked. "I will go anywhere with you, Stef." Tamahome answered as he held out his hand to her and they walked off towards the arcade.

In other parts of the city, Meg, Aurora, Mel, and Meaghan met Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Mitsukake. They had also decided to head towards the arcade. They ran into each other on the way there. "Where are you headed, Meg?" Mel asked as she looked at the guy by her side. "Tasuki and I were headed towards the arcade. Where were you guys headed?" Meg replied. "Hotohori and I were headed to the arcade, Aurora and Nuriko, and Meaghan and Mitsukake were also. I wonder where Stef is?" "I don't know, but let's go into the arcade and see if she is there. You know how Stef is with video games. She is just like her mother and Serena at times." Meg replied "Yeah we should go in and check things out." Aurora said as she and the others entered the arcade.

What they saw when they entered was Stef and a guy sitting in a booth holding hands and talking. "Tamahome, what are you doing here? I thought that you would have stayed with the Priestess Miaka." Hotohori said as they walked up to the two 'lovebirds'. "Nah, I found out that she had another boyfriend in her own world, so we broke up. Now I know that I have found the right girl." Tamahome replied as he looked at Hotohori and then back to Stef. Stef blushed when she realized that Tamahome thought that intimate for her already, but then again she had been thinking the same thing and blushed even more. Everyone saw this and started chanting, "Stef and Tamahome sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a…" Stef and Tamahome cut them off before they got any further by shouting, "Quiet, or else you are going to get it." Everyone fell silent and then Stef and Tamahome left to catch a movie before dinner.

They had just gotten out of the door when another black portal opened and out fell things that looked like they belonged in cartoons. "Hey, this doesn't look like Disneyland." One of the large eared mouse's said. "It doesn't look like we're in California anymore." The duck with the weird voice said. After that they turned back into the portal and disappeared. "That was weird. I wonder who they were." Stef wondered, but then pushed that thought away and thought about which movie they should go to. "Let's see that new movie called, Past Lives. Everyone says that movie is really good." Stef said as she looked up at Tamahome with a smile on her face. 'That smile is so beautiful. I wish I could just kiss it forever. Maybe we will have a chance during the movie to do some cuddling.' He thought to himself. "Sure that sounds like a good movie." He answered. Stef bought the tickets for both of them because Tamahome didn't have money that could be used in this country and went to get a seat. They finally settled in the 5th to last row in the back. Stef cuddled up to Tamahome and thought, 'I hope we do some real 'close' cuddling because I also heard that this movie is really romantic too.'

At that thought, the movie started up. The first scene was set on Jupiter. It showed a castle in the background, different colored flowers and a lake. Stef thought that the scene looked familiar to her, but then Tamahome started to lean forward. Stef looked up only to be kissed by him. She didn't object because she was hoping that it would happen soon. Even though they only knew each other for a very short time, they knew that they were meant to be. They stayed in that position for most of the movie until the end. When they finally came up for breath, they saw a scene of a princess and a prince. The Princess looked like Stef except that her hair was a little redder and longer, and she was taller. The Prince was an almost duplicate to Tamahome except the prince was taller and his hair was almost black with blue streaks in it. Stef and Tamahome stared at this scene and memorized it. After the credits started running, everyone exited the theater. When Stef and Tamahome were out, they headed to Lita's house. They were walking hand in hand, when Tamahome stepped in front of Stef and said, "Stef, I have to get something, so give me directions to your mom's house and I will meet you there." Stef said okay and gave him directions. With that, he kissed her and ran off in the direction that they had just come from. Stef wondered what he was up to, when she noticed that dinner was going to be in about 10 minutes. She ran as fast as she could to her mom's house and got there with 4 minutes to spare.

Lita and Heero were setting the table when Stef arrived. They looked up and Heero asked, "Where is loverboy? I thought that you would have invited him for dinner." "He had to get something, and he said that he would show up later. Mom, is it okay is he eats dinner with us?" Stef said as she looked at her mom with pleading eyes. "Yes it is dear. And you didn't have to ask in the first place because you know any of your friends are welcome." Lita told her future daughter. About 10 minutes later, they were about to sit down to dinner, when the doorbell rang. Stef got up and answered it. "Tamahome, I am glad that you made it. Come in and have a seat. We were just about to eat dinner." Stef said in an excited voice. "Thanks Stef. Hello Lita and Heero, how are you this evening? I am sorry that I am late. I had something to pick up before I came here." Tamahome said as he sat down by Stef. "We are fine, and it is okay if you were late. We just sat down anyways. Go on dig in and then we can talk later." Lita said as she gave him a plate of her famous cooking. "Thanks Lita, for having me over and for making this wonderful food." He said as he dug into the delicious food.

Everyone ate in silence until Heero spoke up, "So what movie did you guys watch?" "We watched that new movie called, Past Lives. It is a really good movie. It takes place on Jupiter. Can you believe it? And the weird thing is that the main characters looked like Tamahome and myself." Stef told them. "Really, well I think we will have to watch that show sometime then to see if it is true." Heero said as he looked at Lita. They both knew that their daughter's memories were coming back really fast and they also knew that Tamahome was in those memories. After that dinner finished in silence.

In other houses, apartments, and mansions, things were going the same. Tasuki and Meg were falling in love with each other every second and they were getting their memories back fast also. Nuriko and Aurora knew at once what lay ahead of them, so they knew what to expect. (Nuriko is a straight guy in my story, so he doesn't have a thing for Hotohori. Aurora is bi, and she doesn't go after any of the Gundam Angels at all.) Hotohori and Mel also knew that they were destined to be together, so they just went with the flow. Mitsukake and Meaghan fell in love slowly, but they finally came out with their true feelings later on while they were cuddling on the couch.

After dinner and all the dishes were put into the dishwasher, Lita, Heero, Stef, and Tamahome all cuddled on the couches in the living room. Lita and Heero were on one and Stef and Tamahome were on another. Finally Tamahome got up the courage to do what he had wanted to do since he saw Stef. Heero also saw this opportunity to do the same thing. They both got down on one knee and asked their loves, "Will you marry me?" As they said this, they both held up little green boxes that contained rings. Lita's ring had a lightning bolt with emeralds in the lightning bolt. It also had a rose, with pink diamonds, intertwined with lightning bolt. Stef's ring was almost the same except that it had a lightning bolt with pink diamonds and a rose embedded with emeralds intertwined with each other. Lita and Stef looked at each other and then to their lover's in front of them and said, "Yes, we will marry you. You wonderful guys." Heero and Tamahome smiled at each other and then were knocked down by their fiancées. They kissed each other for while, then Lita and Heero got up and made their way to Lita's bedroom.

Stef and Tamahome made their way back up to the couch and started kissing each other more passionately by the second. That was about 7:00 p.m., and by the time 10:00 p.m. came around they were both (how do you say it, I can't put my finger on it…) naked with a nice big blanket covering them. They had migrated from the couch to the floor and then naked together under the blanket. They had somehow also pushed the furniture away so that they could have more room to 'move'.

Meanwhile in other parts of the city, Serena, Darien, Becka, Duo, Amy, Quatre, Mel, Hotohori, Raye, Trowa, Meg, Tasuki, Mina, Wufei, Meaghan, and Mitsukake were also doing the late night boogie dance, that we all know and love. The other had also been proposed to at the same time as Lita and Stef (Serena had actually been proposed to earlier in the story, but you should know that.) The next morning, they all woke up at their fiancée's arms. Today they were going to plan the wedding day and all the other stuff that needed to be done. Serena and Darien had been awake for about an hour when they saw a pink cloud appear in the sky and a horse came flying out of the cloud towards them. "Look isn't that Helios and Rini." Serena said to Darien. "Yes, I think it is. I wonder why they are here. We aren't supposed to see them for a long time." Darien answered.

Serena, Darien, Rini, and Helios head to Raye's temple. When they got there, everyone was waiting for them to show up. Actually they only expected Serena and Darien, so when Rini and Helios came walking up the stairs they were all shocked. "Rini, Helios is that really you? Why are you here? Hotaru asked. "We are just visiting for a while. We can go back home anytime we want to. So what has been going on since we was last here?" Rini asked as she looked around. She noticed that there were 15 more people in the room than she remembered. Helios also looked around and noticed it too, and then asked, "Who are all of you guys? I don't remember meeting you last time we were here?" Amy introduced them to all the new people. "The guy next to me is Quatre, the guy next to Raye is Trowa, the guy next to Lita is Heero, and the guy next to Mina is Wufei. Finally there is Becka and Duo, Mel and Hotohori, Meg and Tasuki, Stef and Tamahome, Meaghan and Mitsukake, and Aurora and Nuriko. A lot has happened in the past 4 years since you were last here. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Becka is Serena and Darien's 2nd daughter and your sister, Mel is mine and Quatre's daughter, Meg is Raye and Trowa's daughter, Stef is Lita and Heero's daughter, Meaghan is Mina and Wufei's daughter, and Aurora is Michelle and Amara's adopted daughter. They are all from your future, so you should know them already." She finished off as she looked at Rini and Helios expecting an answer.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell everyone this, but I guess I can try. Well I know that Becka is my sister, but she is a year younger than I am. Everyone else was born a little earlier than Becka, but they were still around the same time period. They are all from my future, just a little later. About Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, and Becka's guys, they are from a different universe. The planet's names are Wisdom, Protection, War, Love, and Sanctity." Rini finished off as she looked at Trista if she forgot anything.

"I will take it from here, Rini. It is true that Mel, Meg, Stef, Meaghan, and Aurora are your daughters, but they are also the princess's of their father's planet. Now that they have found their past lover's they will become Queen and King of both planets." Trista added. "Have I lost anybody yet?" She said as she looked around the room. Everyone understood what she was saying, so she continued. "It is also true that your daughters are born a year after Rini was, but what you didn't know is that they were born on their mother's birthdays. That means that Mel was born on September 10. Meg was born on April 17. Stef was born on December 5. Meaghan was born on October 22. Aurora was born on February 14. Becka was born on June 30. I am not going to tell you what year they were born because then you might disrupt the timeline. So that information will be held for you and your daughters safety." Trista finished as she sat down.

Everyone was in awe that their children had the same birthday as them. Everyone was waiting for someone to speak up, when all of a sudden Serena and Darien spoke up. "We have an announcement to make. We would like you guys to be the first to know that we are planning on getting married a month from now. We were also hoping that you all would be present at the wedding." Serena told everyone. Everyone knew that this was going to come up sooner or later, so one after another they all announced that they were also getting married in a month. First it was Amy and Quatre, Mel and Hotohori, Raye and Trowa, Meg and Tasuki, Lita and Heero, Stef and Tamahome, Mina and Wufei, Meaghan and Mitsukake, Aurora and Nuriko, and finally Becka and Duo. After everyone said what their plans were, Rini and Helios cleared their throats and said, "We would also like to make an announcement. First off, one reason why we came back here was because we wanted to see our friends, and the other reason was because we too are getting married in a month."

Everyone was shocked to hear this because Rini was still considered a little girl that everyone had meet years before, but they got over it and congratulated them. Everyone was congratulating each other until they said that they had to leave to get dinner ready. Everyone left in the groups that they had left in before. Heero, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Becka left in one group. Tamahome, Hotohori, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Nuriko headed to their apartment. Serena, Darien, Rini, and Helios went to Serena's apartment. Raye and Meg stayed at Raye's Temple. Amy and Mel went to Amy's house. Lita and Stef went to Lita's apartment. Mina and Meaghan went to Mina's house. Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Aurora, and Trista went to their mansion.

The next day, everyone decided where the big wedding ceremony was going to be held, what day it was going to be, what time it was going to start, when the reception was going to be, where it was going to be held, what the dresses should look like, what tuxedos to get the guys, who the bridesmaid and the best man were going to be, and who the flower girl and ring bearer were going to be. Since Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru weren't going to get married, or do anything they were going to be the best man, the bridesmaid, and the flower girl. Sammy volunteered to be the ring bearer, just so he could get close to Hotaru. Molly was also going to be a bridesmaid, and Andrew was also another best man. Everything was figured out except the dresses and the tuxedos, so everyone decided to got their separate ways and go shopping.

The girls went to the bridal shop and tried on dresses. Serena found a dress that looked almost exactly like her queen dress, so she got that one. Amy found a spaghetti strap blue dress with a conservative neckline. Raye found a red strapless dress with a semi-low neckline. Lita found a green dress with a low neckline and spaghetti straps. Mina found a golden yellow dress with straps that rested below her shoulders with a semi-low neckline. Mel found a dress similar to Amy's except that it was a lighter blue. Meg found a dress similar to Raye's except that it had a criss-cross back and was a dark purple. Stef found a dress similar to Lita's except that it had a criss-cross back and was bluish/green color. Meaghan's dress was similar to Mina's except that it had a criss-cross back was almost orange. Aurora found a dress that was an aqua green with a criss-cross back and a low-neckline. Becka found a dress that was similar to her princess dress that she wore a long time ago. Rini found a dress that was almost exactly like her princess dress and close to her queen dress with a semi-low neckline. They all made their purchases and went to meet their fiancés in front of the arcade.

While the girls were getting their dresses, the guys went to the tuxedo shop and they each bought a tuxedo that corresponded with their fiancées auras. Darien bought a black tuxedo with a white shirt, black shoes, and a black tie. Quatre bought a blue tuxedo with a white shirt, white shoes, and a white tie. Trowa bought a red tuxedo with a white shirt, white shoes, and a white tie. Heero bought a green tuxedo with a white shirt, white shoes, and a white tie. Wufei bought a golden yellow tuxedo with a white shirt, white shoes, and a white tie. Hotohori bought a light blue tuxedo with a white shirt, white shoes, and a white tie. Tasuki bought a dark purple tuxedo with a white shirt, white shoes, and a white tie. Tamahome bought a bluish/green tuxedo with a white shirt, white shoes, and a white tie. Mitsukake bought an orange tuxedo with a white shirt, white shoes, and a white tie. Duo bought a black tuxedo with a white shirt, black shoes, and a white tie. Helios bought a black tuxedo with a white shirt, black shoes, and a white tie. Nuriko bought an aqua green tuxedo with a white shirt, white shoes, and a white tie. After the purchases were done, they went to meet their fiancées in front of the arcade.

They all got their at about the same time, so they decided that they should go home and put their purchases away until the big day came. They all went their separate ways and said that they would talk tomorrow. Lita, Heero, Stef, and Tamahome headed towards Lita's apartment. When Lita opened the door, they went inside. Once inside, Tamahome and Stef went to Stef's room to put their stuff away and Lita and Heero went to Lita's room to put their stuff away. Once their stuff was put away, Lita and Heero came out to see that Stef and Tamahome weren't out of Stef's room yet. Every once in a while you could hear a voice coming from that direction, so Lita and Heero decided that they should leave the two 'lovebirds' alone. Lita and Heero had just been sitting on the couch, but that didn't last long because they couldn't take it anymore so they started to make out on the couch. They made out for about 3-4 hours before Stef and Tamahome finally came out of Stef's room. You could tell they had been doing something because their clothes were a little wrinkled and their hair was a little messed up.

I was about 7:00 p.m. when Stef and Tamahome came out of Stef's room and complained that they were hungry, so Lita and Stef went to cook dinner, while Heero and Tamahome sat on the couch watching their fiancées get all the ingredients together and put them into the pot. About 15 minutes later, dinner was ready and they all ate. After dinner was over they cleaned the dishes and then sat down on the couch. Lita and Heero were sitting on one couch, practically on each other's lap, and Stef and Tamahome were sitting across from them, also practically on each other's lap. They started to kiss slowly, but then their engines got geared up and they went after each other. This time it was Stef and Tamahome that went to Stef's room, and Lita and Heero stayed in the living room. While Lita and Heero were kissing, they had unconsciously moved from the couch to the floor and had also unconsciously moved the furniture to make more space. There were clothing flying in all sorts of directions, a pair of pants on the lamp over here, a shirt on the couch over there, and so on. It was alike a tornado in the living room and a bedroom for about 5-6 more hours before it finally stopped. Lita and Heero were underneath a big soft blanket that covered their naked selves. They snuggled against each other until 12:00 p.m. They woke up because the others were going to be here at around 2:00 p.m., and that was only 2 hours away. First off, Stef and Tamahome too a shower 'together', and then they got dressed and started to clean up the 'mess' that they had made the night before. After Stef and Tamahome were done with their shower, Lita and Heero jumped in and took a shower 'together'. Afterwards, they got dressed and cleaned up their 'mess' up before the others came. They had about 30 minutes before the other showed up, so they decided to cook some food.

They made cookies, brownies, and beef curry. By the time everyone arrived, the food was just about done. As everyone entered the house they saw how clean it was and then they noticed the smell of food. Lita and Stef said that the food would be ready in about 5-7 more minutes. They all decided to sit down and wait for the food to get done. They talked about where the wedding should be held at, and then Rini suggested that they hold it at the church where Luna and Artemis had gotten married. (The reason why Luna and Artemis aren't in this story that much is because they had gotten married 2 years before hand and needed their alone time.) Everyone agreed that was where the wedding would take place. At that time, the buzzer went off and Lita and Stef got up to take the food out of the oven and off the stove. When they came back they put the cookies, brownies, and beef curry on the table. Everyone made their way to the table, got a plate, and piled it high with the delicious food that the chefs of the Senshi had made. After everyone was done, they all complimented the chefs on another job well done. Lita and Stef blushed at this and they asked if anyone wanted some more. Everyone raised their plates and they all got seconds. Finally after everyone was done and the dishes were put into the dishwasher, they got back down to business.

"Where should the reception be held at?" Mina asked, as everyone sat on a couch, chair, or on the floor. "Let's hold the reception in the park, where Molly and Melvin lit the heart." Raye said, as she looked at everyone to see if they had any objections to the decision. "Well I guess that settles it. We will have the wedding at the church that Luna and Artemis were married at and the reception in the park. Now all we have to figure out is what time the wedding is going to be and when the reception will start and end. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Amy said, as she too tried to figure out good times. "I think that the wedding should start at 1:30 p.m. and then the reception should go from 2:30 p.m.-1:00 a.m. Then that will give us enough time to get ready and get things together." Lita said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and decided that they would take the rest of the day off to find more wedding items to hang at the reception. They also needed to make the cake, which would be left up to Lita and Stef because they were the cooks. Amy and Mel went to calculate how many invitations to send out and make, Serena, Becka, and Rini went to find decorations, Raye and Meg went to get invitations for Amy and Mel to send out, and Mina and Meaghan decided that they would set up the band that would play at the reception. The guys, Aurora, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista just went with anybody because they hadn't been assigned a job.

The Wedding Day

Everyone was hurrying around while trying to get ready. Serena, Becka, and Rini were running around trying to find their veils, Amy and Mel were walking around nervously, Raye and Meg were meditating, Lita and Stef were as calm at cucumbers, Mina and Meaghan were running around looking for their shoes. Aurora was pouting because she didn't like wearing dresses, but every once in a while she would wear one when she was in the mood, but today she wasn't in the mood. "I don't like wearing dresses. I wanted to wear the tuxedo. Besides Nuriko looks better in a dress." Aurora said, as she looked herself in the mirror. 'Oh well, I won't have this dress on long because tonight it is going to be really hot. Hehehehehehehe." Aurora thought as she thought of Nuriko. 'I guess I can live with the face that I actually like girls and guys. In fact Nuriko is the first guy that I can actually relate to and love.' Aurora went into dreamland for a while, but came out of it when Molly opened the door. "Everyone is ready for you to come out. Are you guys ready?" Molly asked as she peeked into the room. 'Everyone looks so beautiful, even Aurora looks like an actually girl in that dress. I hope my wedding will be as nice as this one will be.' Molly thought as everyone got in place to go down the aisle.

First Sammy and Hotaru came down the aisle. Hotaru was throwing flowers, while Sammy was holding the pillow with the rings for everyone. 'Man, I can't wait until I marry Hotaru, even though she doesn't know it, I want to marry her. Maybe I should ask her to marry me at the reception later today. That means I have to go and get a ring. I will have to hurry if I want to be at the reception.' Sammy thought as he looked at Hotaru. 'Man, she looks so elegant in that dress of hers. I wish… don't think that at a wedding. Think about it later on when she is drunk and you have her all to yourself.' Sammy smiled as he thought up a plan on what he was going to say to Hotaru when he proposed to her. He turned his attention back to walking down the aisle. 'I can't believe that I am walking down this aisle with Sammy. I would have never thought that he would volunteer to be ring bearer. Oh Sammy, when will you propose to me? I can't wait too much longer.' Hotaru thought as she looked at Sammy for a minute and averted her attention back to walking down the aisle.

When the flower girl and ring bearer were about halfway down the aisle, the bridesmaids came walking down. Michelle and Molly looked stunning. All the men looked at them and started to drool. Michelle and Molly smiled at this and continued down the aisle. 'I hope that Amara and I will be walking down the aisle someday. I also hope that Amara won't just bring us to Las Vegas like she has always wanted to do and get hitched. I will kill her if she does that, but after we get married.' Michelle thought as she smiled to herself. Molly just smiled as she and Michelle went to the bride's side of the altar.

Next came the bride's. They came down the aisle with Serena, Rini, Becka, Amy, Mel, Raye, Meg, Lita, Stef, Mina, Meaghan, and last Aurora. Darien, Helios, Duo, Quatre, Hotohori, Trowa, Tasuki, Heero, Tamahome, Wufei, Mitsukake, and Nuriko sat up straight as they saw their bride coming towards them. After everyone went to their respective fiancée's, the priest began. 'We are gathered here today to wed these people in holy matrimony. To begin, girls, say your wedding vows to your fiancé's." All the girls read their vows to their fiancé's. After they were done, the priest continued. "Guys say your wedding vows to your fiancée's." All the guys read their vows to their fiancée's. After all was said and done, the priest continued with the last piece. "You have all witnessed the coming together of these people. If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The whole church was silent as they all waited for someone to object. When the priest saw that no one objected, he continued. "Since there are no objections, in the name of this church, I now pronounce you all man and wife. You may kiss the…" The priest stopped as he saw that they had started kissing long before he even said they were man and wife. Everyone in the church yelled as the newly married couples walked down the aisle.

As they headed out the door, everyone threw rice at them. They were just about to get into the limousines, when a dark pink cloud appeared. Everyone averted their eyes to the dark pink cloud that had appeared out of nowhere, and then they saw some people coming out of it. "Chi.. Chib.. Chibi Chibi, what are you doing here?" Serena asked as she realized who one of them was. "Hello everyone remember us?" A girl with thing sticking out of her hair said, "Palla Palla, Ceres Ceres, Ves Ves, Jun Jun, what brings you guys here?" Rini said as she realized it was her Asteroid Guardians from the future, but she couldn't remember ever seeing the girl that Serena called Chibi Chibi. She was interrupted in her thoughts, when she heard, "Mama, I am so glad to see you." Chibi Chibi suddenly blurted out in front of everyone as she ran into Rini's arms. 'What this is my child? How can this be, I know almost everything that will happen to me in the future, and nowhere does it say I have a child.' Rini thought to herself, as she was shocked to learn that this girl was her daughter. 'I wonder if…' Rini's thought was interrupted as Chibi Chibi saw Helios. "Papa, I can't believe you are here too." Chibi Chibi said, as she wriggled out of Rini's arms and ran into Helios. 'I guess that answer my question.' Rini thought, as she smiled. 'What!!! This child can't be mine. I haven't known Rini long enough to have a child with her, at least I don't think so.' Helios thought as he looked over at Rini. 'Don't look at me. I don't know anything.' Rini seemed to say as she looked at Helios' surprised look.

Chibi Chibi saw that everyone else was also staring at her, so she told them that she would tell them everything later. At that moment, Ceres Ceres, Palla Palla, Ves Ves, and Jun Jun decided that they would surprise a few people themselves. "Mama and Papa, I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?" Ceres Ceres said as she went up to Meaghan and Mitsukake. Meaghan was shocked, surprised, and almost fainted when she heard "Mama" come from Ceres Ceres' mouth. 'What this is my child? I feel as if I'm going to faint.' Meaghan thought as she and Mitsukake looked at each other. 'Don't look at me.' Mitsukake seemed to say. "Um, hi mom and dad." Palla Palla said as she shyly went up to Mel and Hotohori. 'Oh my gosh. I can't believe I have a child already. I thought that Hotohori and I were going to play it safe for a couple of years before we decided to have kids. Oh well she does resemble me and Hotohori in some ways.' Mel thought as she started to calm down noticing Hotohori also looking calm. 'This person who claims to be our child does resemble us, but she's definitely not as beautiful as me.' Hotohori thought as he looked over Palla Palla.

"Hi mom and dad, long time no see." Ves Ves said as she jumped over to Meg and Tasuki. 'I knew this was going to happen. Almost all the time someone gets together, their child shows up to surprise them. Why me?' Meg thought. 'Yeah, I have a child. I can't wait to see what she does in action. I wonder what her attacks are? Does she use fire like we do or something else?' Tasuki thought to himself, as he was thrilled with the idea of having a child. 'Hi ya mom and dad. What's cooking!" Jun Jun said as she ran up to Stef and Tamahome and shook their hands very fast and hard. 'Man, it looks like my child has the muscles of the group. What a handshake she has. I guess she takes a little after me and mostly after Tamahome. I wonder if she cooks also.' Stef thought as Jun Jun loosed her grip and took a step back. 'I can see that our child has my strength. I wonder what else she inherited from us. Hopefully she cooks as well are her mother.' Tamahome smiled as he looked at his wife and future daughter.

Everyone had met his or her future daughter except Becka, Duo, Aurora, and Nuriko. "Man this isn't fair. Where is my daughter? I can't believe I got gypped." Becka said as she looked at everyone else with his or her daughter. "Don't worry Becka. Our time will come when we meet our daughter. Just give it time." Duo said as he kissed Becka on the lips sealing the promise. Aurora and Nuriko weren't that heartbroken, but they still felt left out. "I feel left out somehow. I wonder is we will have a daughter too. I wonder who she will look like the most." Aurora said as she felt Nuriko's arms come around her. "Don't worry. Some things just take time. We will see out daughter sooner or later." Nuriko told his wife, as he too kissed her lips sealing the promise.

After the reunion was over, they all piled into the three limousines and headed to the park. When they arrived at the park, they saw a lot of people waiting for them. Two girls were standing alone, and it looked like they were waiting for someone. When the limousines pulled up to the curb, the girls turned around. The one on the left had golden brown hair that ended at her waist. She had indigo eyes, 5'2", and about 15 years old. The one of the right had long blond hair that also went down to her waist. She had purple eyes, 5'8", and about 15 years old. As everyone got out of the limousines, the two girls went up to them. "Hi, we are looking for Becka and Aurora. Are they here?" The girl with the golden brown hair asked them. Becka and Aurora slowly made their way to the front of the group. Duo and Nuriko also made their way to the front of the group to be with their wives. "I am Becka and this is Aurora. What did you want with us?" Becka said as she saw Duo and Nuriko come to their sides. The two girls looked at each other and finally the one with golden brown hair said, "My name is Hope. I am your future daughter." Hope said as she bowed down to Becka and Duo. Becka and Duo were taken aback that they had finally found their daughter. 'Yes, my wish came true. Thank God.' Becka thought, as she went up to her daughter, Hope and hugged her. Duo just thought, 'Thanks for not making me look like a fool in front of my wife.' He too then went to his future daughter and hugged her and his wife. The girl with blond hair then said, "Hi, my name is Rose. I am your future daughter." Rose said, as she bowed down with Aurora and Nuriko. Aurora and Nuriko looked at each other with tears in their eyes. They both went to their daughter and hugged her without a word. 'Now I feel whole.' Aurora thought. 'I am glad that's over.' Nuriko thought.

Everyone else awed at the sight before them. Serena and Darien were crying because they were so happy to see their whole family together. They then went to where Becka and Duo were hugging their daughter Rose. "I feel really old now. I mean this is my second granddaughter in only a matter of a few minutes. I hope there aren't anymore surprises that I should know about." Darien says as he looks at Serena blushing. "Uh oh, I don't like that blush that I see on your face Serena. What do you have up your sleeve?" Darien says as he goes up to Serena and lifts her face up to him. 'Um, well… I don't really know how to say this, but with all these girls I was thinking that it would be good if we had another child. Only this time, I think, that it should be a boy. What do you say about that?" Serena says as she slowly opened her eyes. When she opens them, she sees that he is on the verge of tears, then he smiles at her, and kisses her. "If you are sure that is what you want, then let's do it." Darien says, as he kisses Serena again and again.


End file.
